Stolen Pleasures
by tanginamo
Summary: DracoxHarry Lemon. Sex. One-shot. PWP. You have but one life to live. And so travel towards what your heart truly desire it is your decision and no one else’s.


Title: Stolen Pleasure

Author: Noeleen a.k.a ff-mistress

Rating: R

Genre: Drama/Romance

Paring: Draco/Harry

Warning: Slashy Lemon

Summary: Draco/Harry Lemon. One-shot. PWP. You have but one life to live. And so travel towards what your heart truly desire it is your decision and no one else's.

English is my second language. A 15-year-old-Filipina here! And oh please read other of my stories if you have enough time. I hope you do have though.

Stolen Pleasures

This was one of those selfish minutes when both of them could be self-centered. When they can permit their selves of the pleasures that had been continually denied to them. Those times when the world beneath those shut doors aren't interfering. These were those times when they have the chance to abandon their so-called responsibilities and have their own way. This time is but one of those rare moments both of them would surely clutch protectively inside hearts, one that they would treasure when the time where they would have to part their ways truly comes.

He knew for a fact that both of them felt the chemistry between them, the sparks of electricity whenever eyes would meet, skin touches skin or even by simply being there. It had always been present and they knew it, it was everywhere and there was no escape. And yet even if it was as clear as purest of all water they had successfully hidden their needs. But then again, dismiss it they could not possibly do because it was carved against their minds and blatantly wanted by their ravenous souls. If wanting your foe were a true crime they would have been guilty as charge. That in every hateful remark, every cold sneer and every furious glare, masks the scorching lust beneath layers and layers of shameful deceits and lies.

 It started as childish rivalries and ended up as one of those dangerous games where you have to risk your heart if you wanted to win and before they knew it they weren't children anymore. It wasn't about who gets the snitch first and who wins the duel. It was choosing betwixt the light and the dark and though both have had firm decisions of what to support, there was no helping it when doubts had began crawling in. But then despite those strong doubts both of them had not dissuaded nor persuaded the other from changing his decision and instead had expected for the worse.

Draco had chosen what all had expected ever since the beginning, he did became one of the dark ones while Harry remained to play the hero. It was more than one occasion when they would meet in the battlefield when the war finally reached heights. Hateful sneers and furious words were still in place. Rivalries were even more intense. Both are resolved on proving that one was more powerful than the other. But then again maybe they did that unconsciously because both wanted to assure their selves that what they had chosen was right. That the enthusiasm they tried to vainly show during their fights didn't quite reach their eyes.

Maybe it was also their cowardice that brought them to this situation. If only they had admitted earlier in time that they wanted each other, then this moment would have been the hopeful start rather than this sad goodbye but then again it was more than just late.

And so with closed eyes, slightly parted lips and a shaky moan, he finally let himself feel, not because he was supposed to but because he wanted to. For once he let himself think of his own pleasures rather than someone else's and with no tender words and no foolish lies he willingly yields to the ardent kisses that were given to him, ones that were so hungry he was left with no choice but surrender. Besides it was his first and last time to feel this way and so he would use this chance to the fullest.

There was no specific time nor were there any reason of when and how the blur between the fine line of love and hate finally merged simply because both of them were only aware of the heated meeting of naked flesh to naked flesh and the only coherent thing they know was that lust must be equally rivaled by lust. They didn't exactly know when the barrier they had built around themselves for far too long finally crumbled and when it did, the burning passion that was leashed finally wildly reigned creating havoc to their senses like it had never before.

He distinctly heard the primitive growl Draco emitted as the blonde impatiently latched his lips against the juncture of his shoulder and the neck. He wanted to sob out wanted to cry even but knew that it would just be a waste of time because the time could never be turned backwards just as the saying goes that regret comes late. 

He arched his neck and pressed his skin more firmly against those eager lips while his fingers were busy clutching platinum-blonde strands. He was aware of the sweaty slickness of their rubbing bodies, he heard those pleasured noises echoing inside his head though he vaguely know whom it belongs.

He had to bite lips to stifle the moans erupting from his throat not wanting to distract Draco from what he's doing but then by trying to muffle the sounds he had felt the skin break and blood began dripping from the split skin. Draco might have heard the wince he made because he felt the lips cease from doing its ministrations. He didn't know what urged him from opening his eyes but it would have been the feeling of being watched.  A surprised gasp left his lips when he met intense silver-gray eyes gazing down on his own.

"What do you think are you doing?" those words were laced with possessiveness, with rough need, clearly expressing his power he has over the writhing body pinned beneath his own.

He didn't know what to say, still hearing and cherishing those seven little words that were spoken for the first time, finally breaking the silence, testifying even more that he wasn't dreaming, that Draco really was here and that this was really happening. He watched through half-lidded eyes as silver-gray eyes waited impatiently for an answer and yet nothing came and Draco didn't prod, finally understanding that not a second must be wasted for small talks and such. Just one more word fleeted Draco's lips before his lips came crushing down on his again and it was, "…don't…"

He was drowning in complete bliss. He drowned over and over again and Draco was with him all the way. He exploded into millions of pieces but Draco put him all back together only to have him explode for the second time and the third and the fourth and then on and on... 

Draco had been a part of him. Draco had been inside him. For the first time in his life he had merged with someone. It might not be a first to Draco. But he knew it was both their first to work as a single unit. It was their first to share something more than just screaming of insults and battle for domination this was something they weaved to cherish, because this was the sweetest of all sin and the most fulfilling crime they had ever committed. This was the conspiracy of pain and pleasure merged as one.

And that with each pant their shared, each sweat that fell, each thrust Draco made and each welcoming counter thrust himself had offered had been their choice, the choice we had set aside for too long.

As he welcomed the Draco's seed that had filled him for so many times this night, it would forever be marked inside him. He may have regrets, many regrets indeed, but this wasn't one of those. 

He could die this moment and he would accept death with arms wide open. 

There are no sweet words. No sweet nothings whispered. 

This was reality. But then again reality could wait until the sun shone, for this night was theirs alone. 

For now they could live in this world where only the two of them exists. 

Responsibilities must be forgotten even for just tonight. 

They could blanket the truth with their closed eyes. 

For once they could act deaf towards the cries of help of the people and the demands of their superior.

They can permit their selves not to care.

They can live a lie for now. It may not be forever but they could hope it was.

For this stolen pleasures are but those moment that will be cut short any minute from now. 

So they would just close their eyes and see nothing.

They would be deaf and hear only the beating of their hearts.

Where in they could act mute and communicate through what their hearts screams.

Of stolen pleasures can be lethally sweet.

Sure it is…

Sleep…

Cherish it…

For tomorrow it will be all over…

This fantasy never existed nor will it ever do….

-END-


End file.
